Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)
, Extinction Team, , ; formerly , , , , , , Doctor Doom (former ally), (when Reed Richards was believed to be dead), Oracle Inc., , , Betty Dean Prentiss (ally) | Relatives = Elanna (maternal ancestor); Tanas (maternal ancestor); Zartra (maternal ancestor); Orrek (maternal distant relative); Stegor (maternal ancestor); Kamuu (maternal ancestor); Harran (maternal ancestor); Kalen (maternal ancestor); Ossem (maternal ancestor); Balaal (maternal ancestor); Thallo (maternal ancestor); Immannu (maternal great-grandfather-in-law, deceased); Thakorr (maternal grandfather, deceased); Korra (maternal grandmother); Wa-Korr (grandfather-in-law, presumed deceased); Wathan (father-in-law, presumed deceased); Tom Smallwood (father-in-law); Gladys Smallwood (mother-in-law); Zarina (maternal aunt); Namora's father (uncle); Daka (maternal uncle); Brynn (aunt-by-marriage / step-grandmother); Fen (mother, deceased); Leonard McKenzie (father, deceased); Experiment N2 (clone); Lawrence McKenzie (paternal half-brother); Dorma (wife / distant cousin, deceased); Marrina (wife); three unnamed children (by Marrina); Kamar (son, deceased); Black Moray (Leon McKenzie) (paternal half-nephew); Llyron McKenzie (paternal great-nephew); Dan Smallwood (brother-in-law); Namora (maternal cousin); Beemer (maternal cousin); Bobo (maternal cousin); Byrrahna (maternal cousin); Namita (maternal cousin); Daro (maternal cousin); Dara (maternal cousin); Seth (maternal cousin); Argus (maternal cousin); Arkus (maternal cousin); Byrrah (maternal cousin); Namorita (maternal 1st cousin once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Atlantis; occasionally mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 278 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = -GreyCategory:Grey Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Small vestigial feathered wings on his ankles. Pointed Ears. Gills behind his ears. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Atlanteans | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = King of Atlantis, Adventurer; former warrior, terrorist, commando, CEO | Education = Little or no formal schooling; Educated by the royal tutors of the Atlantean court | Origin = Mutant Atlantean/human hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Bill Everett; | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | HistoryText = Preface The Sub-Mariner was the very first Marvel character who has a history that spans over 70 years of publication. Below is his abridged history. For an unabridged version see Namor's Expanded History. Origins In 1915, Ernest Shackleton, sent by Winston Churchill, sought out vibranium in the Antarctic. His ship, the Endurance, was lost. Later, Leonard McKenzie, with the telepath Paul Destine as a passenger, attempted to recover the vibranium. Princess Fen was sent to investigate explosions near the surface by her father, King Thakorr. McKenzie met and impregnated Princess Fen with the child who became Namor. Soldiers commanded by General Krang attacked McKenzie's crew. McKenzie himself did not die, though he did not recognize Namor later when he first learned of his son's rampages in New York. Namor spent his boyhood taunting his cousin Dorma, as well playing with his other cousins Namora and Byrrah as well as his friend Merrano. An oil spill in 1936 attracted the attention of Namor, who began a relationship with a young woman named Sandy. Namor grew up distrusting surface dwellers. 1940s He was sent to New York after divers were found near Atlantis. However, it was revealed that the divers were Nazis, and Namor joined the Invaders, fighting in World War II alongside men such as Captain America and the android Human Torch (in addition to his solo missions), and later the All-Winners Squad to oppose the Axis. Namor would at times battle, then befriend the democratic societies of the surface; the explanation for this later discovered to be temporary insanity as a result of too much time spent away from the sea. For the most part, however, the Sub-Mariner set his sights on Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. The Atlanteans became involved with the Axis-created Human Torch duplicates the Firebrand Squadron. One Atlantean, his friend Merrano, became an Axis agent as the U-Man. 1950s In the 1950's Namor attempted to gain recognition for Atlantis, only for bigots to cause the death of a man named Truffaut. Namor disappeared in 1958 after Destiny, the same Paul Destine who had voyaged with his father, attacked Atlantis. Atlantis was relatively unharmed during the war but soon greatly damaged by powerful earthquakes. Princess Fen and King Thakorr were killed. Paul Destine, who had ordered the explorers on McKenzie's ship to find the 'Helmet of Power' (actually Set's Serpent Crown), was causing them. He used the crown to turn Namor into an amnesiac, living as a derelict in various flophouses. Modern Age Namor remained as derelict until Johnny Storm, the third Human Torch, happened to find him in a flophouse and saw him use his super-strength. Johnny felt bad for the amnesiac and offered to help him get back on his feet. He shaved the "bum" with his flame, revealing Namor's true features. Johnny then dumped Namor into the river, successfully restoring Namor's memory. Unfortunately, Namor tried to return to Atlantis, but found an outpost that had been destroyed by nuclear testing during the years he was an amnesiac. He assumed that all his people were scattered where he would never find them. He immediately vowed vengeance on the surface world and attacked it, using the giant sea monster Giganto. The Fantastic Four were able to stop the Sub-Mariner. During the fight, he became instantly enamored of Sue Storm, and offered to make her his bride, and after that, his queen. . Namor carried the romantic crush with him for years and she even reciprocated the feelings for awhile, which first became apparent when Namor teamed up with Doctor Doom to destroy the fantastic Four . Namor also joined The Hulk in an attack on the Avengers, but was repulsed when the temperamental Hulk left the fight . After the battle, Namor stumbled across the still-frozen body of his wartime comrade, Captain America. which was being worshiped by a far-flung Inuit tribe. Enraged, the Sub-Mariner threw the ice block into the ocean. The Avengers happened upon Rogers' thawing body, and soon revived the legendary hero . Even though he had been their enemy, he had won the Avengers' respect: When the team's original members took a leave of absence, they approached Namor to offer him a place with the Avengers, but he refused . Shortly thereafter, Magneto approached Namor and asked him to join his first Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Namor fought against the X-Men in a battle alongside Magneto, but refused to kowtow to the Master of Magnetism and ultimately rejected the offer . Hellfire Club Once Sebastian Shaw was in search for a new person for the title of the White King of the Hellfire Club. He made a party to which he invited the most influential men in the world and trying to decide who is better fit for this position. Rejecting the candidacy of Tony Stark, he choose Namor, and invited him to join the Club. But Namor contemptuously rejected the proposal, saying that if Sebastian once again dare to waste his time on such a minor thing, he will kill him. This led Shaw into a frenzy, so he ordered Emma to force Namor to join the Club, no matter what the cost. A few days later, she acted out a suicide by jumping overboard yacht to attract Namor's attention. He rescued her and they spent together two weeks in the Atlantis. Shaw, however, tired of waiting for news from Emma, thinking that Namor killed or captured her, he decided to sent the Sentinels for her. Sentinels attacked Namor and Emma and caused damage to the Atlantis, and Namor took this as a declaration of war. Finding where the Sentinels came from, Namor, along with Emma, went there and clashed with Shaw, Pierce and Selene. Selene mind-wiped Emma, to erase the memories of her betrayal and make her loyal to the Club again. Surrounded by two telepaths, Shaw explained to Namor that he would never get close enough to kill him. Namor left, but vowed to take revenge one day. Namor returned to Atlantis and became king of Atlantis again, clashing with the surface world on several occasions as well as fighting off undersea threats to Atlantis like the rebel leader Attuma . He was supposed to marry his cousin Dorma, with whom he had fallen in love. However, Llyra, an evil princess of Lemuria, another submarine culture, kidnapped and replaced Dorma at the wedding hoping to usurp Namor's kingdom in that way. Legally, though, Dorma was the one Namor had married, but he still had to find his wife. Unfortunately, Llyra had taken Dorma to the surface world in a tank as bait, and when Namor arrived, she smashed the tank to distract him. Namor was unable to save Dorma, and nearly went insane from grief. Later on, Namor, flying near the Savage Land, spotted Magneto lying unconscious near a volcanic eruption. He picked Magneto up and brought him to Atlantis to recuperate. Namor then left Atlantis to join the Fantastic Four on a mission, and returned to find that Magneto had usurped his throne. The Fantastic Four and Namor made short work of Magneto, and Namor regained his kingdom. Unfortunately, trouble brewed often for the Avenging Son of Atlantis, and his lost his kingdom a number of times. He also married the Alpha Flight member named Marrina, another sea-dweller, but lost her when she turned evil and was killed. During some of his exiles from Atlantis, he joined his former rivals, the Avengers, and helped to found the Defenders. He also was a member of the short-lived undersea team, Deep Six. During his active membership as an Avenger, his hubris was an obstacle towards teamwork, and his rivalry with Hercules was particularly notable. His respect for his old comrade Captain America helped to keep this from becoming a major problem. The Defenders, with their looser organizational approach, allowed the Sub-Mariner the "space" he required. It was during his tenure with the Avengers that Namor helped recover the cocoon in which the Phoenix Force had placed Jean Grey, thought to be dead, years earlier. He also fought against Magneto when Magnus tried to rescue his students from Emma Frost, then White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and recovered his lost giant horn, which was found by the X-Terminators. Not long afterward, rogue elements of Atlantean society led by Attuma declared war on the surface, and Namor was presumed killed in the battle, though the Atlantean barbarians were defeated. However, Namor had actually survived, and surfaced months later in the South Pacific. Nearly mad from his ordeal, he was found by Caleb and Carrie Alexander, a father-daughter team who quickly nursed Namor back to health. It was Caleb who revealed to Namor the truth about his blood chemistry and his "rages," and who equipped him with a monitor that warned him when he had to seek air or water. This allowed Namor to control his metabolism for the first time in his life. Determined to continue to preserve the oceans and his people, but without revealing himself, Namor raided sunken treasures to finance his purchase of an international company he renamed Oracle, Inc., using the Alexanders as proxy buyers. Shortly thereafter, however, Namor was forced to reveal his survival when a terrorist bomb detonated on an Oracle submarine super-tanker, threatening the lives of everyone in New York. Then, Namor lost his ankle wings when he unleashed a mutagenic scrambler inside the animated garbage dump called "Sluj" in order to stop the monster. He dealt with the world of high finance thereafter, though it brought him into conflict with the Super Skrull, and then to the dimension of K'un L'un, where he found the hero Iron Fist, who had been presumed dead for many months. Returning to Earth and investigating the apparent invasion of Earth by the K'un L'un sentient plant race called the H'lythri, Namor was forced to fight Wolverine, who had been captured by the H'lythri and their associate Plant Man days before. The battle was fierce, but it was interrupted by the sorcerer Master Khan, who destroyed the plant people and returned Wolverine to his place. Khan then wiped Namor's memory and dumped him in the American Midwest, as punishment for interfering in his plans for Iron Fist. Namor was "missing" for almost a year, and was known as "Rex," until his cousin Namorita was able to track him down using a psychic link to him that she had recently discovered. However, Namor didn't recognize her and rejected her. He didn't regain his memory until a while afterwards, when he and the apparently-resurrected Princess Fen (his mother, who had saved him when he was thrown into the ocean by an explosion) were captured by Dr. Doom's new sonic ram fishing vessel. The boat itself was then magically imprisoned in a bottle by Master Khan, and Khan assumed Namor's form and sold off much of Oracle's holdings. Namor soon broke the bottle and the spell, and then ripped Khan's head off. Immediately thereafter, Namor was called to Atlantis to deal with attacks by the ancient Faceless Ones on Atlantis's borders. Fen attempted to usurp the throne, and it was soon revealed that she was really the witch-queen Artys Gran, who had stolen Fen's body in order to release her husband Suma-Ket, a pagan sorcerer-king who had been banished by Namor's ancestor thousands of years earlier. Namor soon confronted Ket and was killed, impaled on Ket's spear. Fortunately, Father Neptune, the deity worshiped by Atlantis, appeared to resurrect Namor to fight Suma-Ket, whose religion threatened Neptune's existence. In the process, Namor's ankle wings were restored and he was given the sacred golden armor of his ancestor in which to fight. With the help of his people and comrades, Namor defeated Suma-Ket and his forces, though the real Fen, trapped in Artys Gran's body, died defending her son from a final attack from Socus, the villains' servant. Namor eventually returned to both ruling Atlantis and running Oracle, but has remained generally out of the surface world in recent days. Oracle, Inc. was also funding the charitable super-group Heroes for Hire, and the team used an Oracle facility as its headquarters. Afterwards, Namor was involved in an international dispute with Wakanda and its King T'Challa (a.k.a. Black Panther), and had to deal with Attuma's uprisings again. A mystical curse from an old foe, the sorcerer Yandroth, bound Namor and the three other senior members of the Defenders--Doctor Strange, the Hulk and the Silver Surfer--to be transported to scenes of danger and trouble around the world, forcing them into the midst of one deadly crisis after another. Namor and his fellow Defenders eventually freed themselves from this curse, but not before they attempted to take over the world as "The Order," figuring that if they ran the world there would be no crises. The world's heroes tried to stop them, and eventually the curse was lifted. Namor allied himself with the New Invaders team, bringing the full might of his Atlantean army to bear wherever needed. Namor was briefly reunited with his father with the help of Stingray, although the villainous Tiger Shark and Llyra later had Leonard killed. Llyra also posed as the Invisible Woman to seduce Namor during a time when Mister Fantastic was believed dead. She gave birth to a son, Llyron, and aged him through forbidden magic and technology. Llyron confronted his father over the control of Atlantis, but he and his mother were eventually defeated. When the Scarlet Witch altered reality in the event known as the House of M, Namor was idolized by the general public as the first super hero. He was also classified as a super human mutant (homo superior). After M-Day, the event when 90% of the world's mutants were de-mutated or decimated, Namor retained his powers. Namor was a a member of the clandestine policy group the Illuminati, with Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Professor X, and Black Bolt, although he appeared to be very hostile and arrogant in his opinions and decisions of the group. He violently opposed the the group's decision to send the Hulk into outer-space exile, and eventually left the group. Civil War His cousin Namorita was killed with the rest of the New Warriors in the Stamford explosion caused by the super-villain Nitro, which led to the Superhuman Registration Act. The Illuminati asked Namor back in this light, to consider the Act, but Namor refused this as well. For vengeance of his cousin's death, Namor activated sleeper agents of the Atlantean Royal Guard to search for Nitro, who was instead found and captured by X-Man Wolverine. After his ambassadors were attacked on U.S. soil, Atlantis rebuffed diplomatic overtures. Namor brought an army of Atlanteans to aid the Captain America's forces in the climactic battle between the pro and anti- registration heroes, but they returned to the sea after Captain America surrendered. Post Civil War, Namor discovered he had a long lost son, Kamar, who attempted to usurp the throne of Atlantis by forcing war with the United States. Because most of his former allies had refused to help him during this crisis, Namor was forced to evacuate the entire civilization of Atlantis; ordering his people to emigrate to the surface world to live within sleeper cells, leaving an overcharged Nitro to explode within the empty city-state, assassinating the then captured Kamar. Dark Reign Namor then formed an alliance with the supervillain and European monarch Doctor Doom due to him being the only former ally who offered any assistance after Namor's crisis. This eventually led to an alliance consisting of Emma Frost, Doctor Doom, Norman Osborn, Loki, and the Hood, known as the Cabal. As Emma and Namor meet again, she finally restoring her memories about their first meeting and Shaw's betrayal, so she offered Namor a deal: she will help him kill Shaw, and in response he will protect and defend mutants as his own people. Namor agreed, so Emma telepathically called Shaw to the Club's mansion. When he arrived she blinded and immobilized him in illusion, and in the same time showed Namor another illusion, in which she kills Sebastian. After convincing Namor that Shaw is dead and enlisting his support for mutants, Emma took Sebastian to the Graymalkin Industries and locked him in Brig for crimes against the mutantkind. When an Atlantean sleeper cell launched a terroist attack on California, Osborn ordered Namor to publicly denounce the rogues, and execute them, leaving one alive to parade before the media. Namor vehemently refused, and walked out on the Cabal. Along with Emma, Cloak and Dagger, Namor left the Dark Avengers after helping his lover, Frost, betray the Dark X-Men and Osborn. Not long after the X-Men relocated to Utopia, the island base began to slowly sink. To permanently fix the problem Magneto approached Namor with a plan to build a support pillar to serve the double purpose of preventing the sinking of Utopia and housing the scattered Atlanteans. Namor agreed and New Atlantis was constructed just beneath Utopia. Soon hundreds of Atlanteans came to their new home. Namor later fought alongside the X-Men during Bastion's massive assault on Utopia. Curse of the Mutants When Xarus led his united vampire nation to San Francisco to convert the X-Men, Namor was sent to reclaim the head of Dracula from the Aqueos. This provoked the long forgotten horrors into attacking New Atlantis. During the fighting Alani Ryan, the X-Man known as Loa, almost drowned but was saved by an Atlantean Amulet which gave her the ability to breath underwater. After the Aqueos were defeated Namor was praised as a hero by his people. After studying Loa, Dr. Nemesis concluded that the Atlantean Amulet had permanently changed Alani's physiology due to the way it reacted with her X-Gene; even without it she could breath underwater. However, the transformation had not ceased when the Amulet was removed. Within four to five hours, she would be unable to breath air. Namor himself broke the news to Alani, who took it badly. Inexplicably, specters emerged from the Amulet and dragged Namor back inside to hell. Wolverine's recent escape from Hell had softened the borders between realms, allowing the spirits to use the Amulet as a channel to kidnap Namor. In Hell, Namor found himself in a desert, taunted by skeleton-headed creatures. Any water he found retreated from him. He then came across the disembodied heads of dead Atlanteans, including General Kadar. Namor finally found his way to an ocean. Upon diving in, he was assailed by a giant skull-headed octopus and was surprised that the water hadn't restored his strength. The ocean was revealed to be an illusion, and the skeleton-headed creatures revealed their identities to Namor; they were the dead Kings of Ancient Atlantis. Back in New Atlantis, the options to rescue Namor proved to be few and difficult. However, an unexpected guest arrived to offer assistance: Doctor Doom. However, Doom eventually abandoned Namor in Hell and departed alone, leaving Namor and his remaining allies to fend for themselves. They eventually returned, only to find a rebellion led by Krang and his ally Selach. Krang eventually defected and Selach was defeated, but to do so Abira, Namor's latest love, had to become the new Logomancer to replace the old one, losing her emotions in the process. Fear Itself After Skadi released the malevolent Serpent, he summoned the seven hammers of the Worthy to Earth. One of those hammers transformed Attuma into Nerkkod, Breaker of Oceans. He devastated Namor's kingdom, forcing him to turn to Stephen Strange for assistance. The Defenders were reformed, consisting of Namor, Strange, Loa and Lyra, daughter of the Hulk and a She-Hulk herself. Avengers vs X-Men Namor stands with his fellow X-Men against the Avengers. He fights both Luke Cage and the Thing. After a short battle, the X-Men feign a surrender and teleport out of Utopia to give them a head start in searching for Hope. The X-Men eventually locate Hope on the Moon and Namor, Scott Summers (Earth-616), Emma Frost (Earth-616), Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616) and Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616) teleport to the Moon in order to find her. They are confronted by the Avengers who are also there to find Hope. Before a fight can break out, Thor falls from the skies followed closely by the Phoenix. A fight then broke out between the X-Men and the Avengers while Iron Man built a weapon to fight the Phoenix. Iron Man attacked the Phoenix but instead of destroying it, the Phoenix turned all five of the X-Men into avatars. Namor and the rest of the avatars took Hope back to Earth in order to prepare her. | Powers = Human/Atlantean Physiology: Namor's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as "Marvel's first mutant," because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of Human and Atlantean DNA, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side. (Atlanteans are an off-shoot of "baseline" humanity.) Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: Namor's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. Namor has in an occasion even knocked out the Savage Hulk , and to have broken through the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, knocking out Doctor Strange in the process . He was also able to go toe-to-toe with the Sentry . He has been seen several times lifting thousands of tons without effort. Furthermore his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet . *'Superhuman Speed:' Namor can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, and has shown he can reach a speed of over 75 knots. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namor's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namor's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Radiation Absorption:' Namor can absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man is enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with all, forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Augmented Vision: Namor's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Flight: Namor also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Namor to outspeed military aircraft. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. During the the times he's lost his ankle wings, he is unable to fly at all. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him carry a fifty ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. Hydrokinesis/"Sprinkler System": During his first battle with the original Human Torch, Namor displayed the ability to extinguish himself when set alight, water spraying from his skin in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. Animal Mimicry (Aquatic Life): The Sub-Mariner has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are: *'Sonar:' Namor possesses a natural form of sonar. *'Lateral Lines': Namor can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *'Bio-Electricity': Namor can discharge bio-electricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bio-electricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Namor's extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a great deal of experience in hand to hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Bold Diplomat: Namor is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler. Expert Tactician He is a highly accomplished tactician. Multilingual: Namor speaks virtually every language on Earth. Skilled Engineer: He is adept at designing and improving Atlantean technology. Talented Business Executive: Ever since he was a teenager, he proved to be very adept in the field of business as it came easy to him. | Strength = Class 100, Namor's vast strength is is such that he can lift over 100 tons when in contact with water. Underwater, his strength is virtually unmatched. | Weaknesses = Due to his dependence on water to maintain his health and vitality, Namor possesses a variety of unique vulnerabilities. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Namor’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Namor's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Namor has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Namor is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Namor has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. Dehydration: Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern, as they cause dehydration; causing his body to dry faster, and weaken at at a accelerated rate. Pollution: If Namor is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. ]] | Equipment = Power Gem, Horn of Proteus, Formerly: Time Gem | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Magik | Weapons = Neptune's Trident | Notes = * Namor has been repeatedly identified as Marvel's first mutant. However, his status as the first mutant is subject to some question. He was the first mutant to be introduced in Marvel Comics (in 1939) and has been described in-comic as the first official mutant, but there are actually a number of mutants that predate him in the Marvel timeline, including Apocalypse (born in the 30th Century BC), Wolverine (late 19th Century CE), Mystique and Destiny (dates of birth unknown, but known to have been active at the "Dawn of the 20th Century"), and a group of mutants known as the Externals. Furthermore, Namor is not actually a human, but rather a human-merman hybrid. * The Sub-Mariner was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = *Aquaman is Namor's DC universe counterpart. * Namor was the first official Marvel superhero *Template:Namor | Wikipedia = Namor | Marvel = Namor | Comicvine = namor/29-1476/ | Links = * Official Marvel Directory: Namor * Don Markstein's Toonpedia: The Sub-Mariner * JC's Comic Collection Page: The Sub-Mariner * Comics 2 Film: Namor (Sub-Mariner) * Toybiz.com * marvellegends.net }} hu:Namor McKenzie (616) Category:Hybrids Category:WWII Characters Category:Toys Category:Utopians Category:McKenzie Family Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Crown Heirs Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Absorption Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Zoopathy Category:Flight Category:Radar Sense Category:Electrokinesis Category:Invulnerability Category:Gills Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Extinction Team members Category:Phoenix Force